


Nagis schwarzer Tag

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na, wie ist das Leben in einer WG voll von durchgeknallten Psychopathen? Beschissen. Zumindest wenn man von einer nicht ganz glatt gelaufenen Mission nach Hause kommt. Und übermüdet ist. Und Adrenalin und Testosteron noch dermaßen dick in der Luft hängen, dass die ganze, winzige Wohnung stinkt. Herrgott nochmal. Lieber Brad, sei doch das nächste Mal ausnahmsweise nicht ganz so geizig und spendier wenigstens zwei Hotelzimmer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagis schwarzer Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Schon etwas älter, aber was soll´s ;D Challenge: Blaue Flecke

 

\--

Morgens, fünf Uhr zweiunddreißig, irgendeine Etagenwohnung in Tokyo. 

Ausnahmsweise waren sie alle gleichzeitig am Frühstückstisch, eventuell weil sie eben erst wieder nach Hause gekommen waren. Leises Geklapper von Besteck, verhaltenes Seufzen oder Aufatmen, lastendes Schweigen. 

Neben Farfarello und Crawford zu sitzen, hatte einen Vorteil- man hatte nicht auch noch Schuldig als Nebensitzer. Nichtsdesdotrotz ging es darum, alles was man haben wollte möglichst schnell an sich zu reißen, weil es garantiert noch jemand anderen gab, der es auf die selben Nahrungsmittel abgesehen hatte und sei es auch nur um einen zu ärgern.  
Nagi platzierte mit sorgfältiger Bewegung aber kleinen Augen und gedämpfter Stimmung durch den fehlenden Schlaf, seinen Toast auf dem Teller.  
Als er aufsah, stutzte er einen Moment. Wie der heilige Gral stand strahlend das Objekt der Begierde heute vor ihm, da war es. Er musste nur seine Hand ein bisschen ausstrecken, und dann hatte er so viel Nutella wie er nur-... 

Farfarello schoss von seinem Platz hoch wie ein Krokodil aus dem Wasser, packte nach dem Nutellaglas und rammte Nagi so kräftig beiseite, dass der vor lauter Überraschung samt Stuhl krachend zu Boden ging. 

Brad hielt mitten im Kaffeetrinken inne und krümmte gereizt eine Augenbraue ohne Anstalten zu machen dem Jungen zu seinen Füßen aufzuhelfen, Schuldig schlug sich auf die Schenkel und lachte aus vollen Hals, dass er Krümel über den halben Tisch spuckte. Farfarello schraubte genüsslich den Deckel vom Glas und genoss seine Beute.  
Nagi rappelte sich kommentarlos wieder auf. Verdammt, das hatte weh getan. Seine Schulter pochte und schmerzte, sein Knie und sein Kopf-... das würde bestimmt eine Beule geben. Sein dunkler Haarschopf tauchte über der Tischplatte wieder auf, Nagi zog seinen Stuhl heran und versuchte die Haare wieder zu glätten, was Schuldig dazu brachte, in neue, hyänenartige Lachsalven auszubrechen. 

Charmant wie immer.  
Nagi blickte beleidigt zu ihm hinüber, als Crawford ohne weitere Vorwarnung die flache Hand auf die Tischplatte klatschte und sie alle damit zusammenzucken ließ. 

“Zur Hölle”, raunzte der Amerikaner grimmig, “Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe frühstücken. Musst du jeden Dreck so lustig finden, dass es normalen Leuten den letzten Nerv raubt?”

Nagi wich mit ungutem Gefühl zurück, Farfarello sah mit gelbem, glimmenden Auge fasziniert auf, auch wenn klar war, dass die Diskussion nur noch zwischen Crawford und Schuldig allein stattfand. Letzterem schien das Lachen vergangen zu sein, stattdessen ging er sofort zu wütender Verteidigung über. Wie immer natürlich. Keine guten Vorzeichen, heute. 

“Bist du jetzt wieder sexuell frustriert oder so?”, raunzte der rothaarige Deutsche zurück, “Ich hab überhaupt nichts gemacht! Darf ich beim Frühstück etwa auch nur noch sprechen, wenn ich gefragt werde, SIR?”

“Ich hab heute keinerlei Lust mehr, mich deiner Volksfestfröhlichkeit anzuschließen, also sei so gut und halt einfach mal die Klappe zur Abwechslung, okay?”  
Jetzt war es an Schuldig, auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen.  
“Das ist deine Vorstellung von mir? Ein primitiver, biersaufender Schrumpfgermane im Volksfestzelt? Sags mir ins Gesicht, Crawford! Willst du mich anmachen, oder was? Soll ich dir zeigen, was primitiv ist?”

Crawfords Schultern strafften sich, er wurde lauter, die Stimme rutschte in dominante Basslagen:  
“Wag es nicht, mir zu drohen, Schuldig!”

Der Deutsche warf seinen Stuhl um, und Crawford sein Frühstücksmesser entgegen, dem dieser glücklicherweise leicht ausweichen konnte. 

“Wag DU es nicht, mich zu beleidigen!”, brüllte er, “Und bild dir nicht ein, du könntest mich einschüchtern, versuch es doch!”

Das Frühstück war damit vorzeitig beendet, oder besser gesagt-... Nagi und Farfarello zogen sich zurück um die beiden Anderen ihren Streit ausfechten zu lassen. Was dringend angeraten war, denn wenn Schuldig in Rage geriet, flogen mehr Dinge durch die Gegend, als wenn Nagi sich aufregte. 

Man hörte Beide in der Küche heftig diskutieren. Es polterte, klirrte, wurde zunehmend lauter und unbeherrschter. Also alles wie immer, eigentlich. Nagi wollte gern eine Dusche und dann endlich ins Bett, aber Farfarello war ihm zuvor gekommen. Er überlegte, gleich in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich dort zu verkriechen, aber besser er blieb in Hörweite, falls doch noch irgendjemand etwas von ihm wollte, bevor sie sich nach der ganzen Zickerei womöglich doch noch zusammen in ein Schlafzimmer zurückziehen würden. Wenn er nicht die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis bekommen hatte zu verschwinden, war wieder der Teufel los... 

Verdammt, war er müde.  
Er gähnte verhalten.  
Weil er etwas sinnlos vor dem abgeschlossenen Badezimmer im Flur stand, drehte er um und schlurfte zurück. Vor ihm kam Schuldig aus der Küche, die Schultern gespannt, die Haare zerzaust, mit ein bisschen Phantasie sah er aus wie ein streunender Kater, dem man auf den Schwanz getreten war. 

“Lass dir mal den Kalk aus dem Hirn pusten, Brad!”, fauchte er, und bohrte einen Zeigefinger ihrem Leader entgegen, der direkt hinter ihm zur Küche hinaus auf den Flur kam und so fest auf beiden Beinen, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und breiter Brust eher wie ein Rottweilerhund wirkte.  
“Es reicht!”, bellte der Amerikaner zurück, “Kannst du einmal vielleicht nicht anfangen sofort meine Autorität anzuzweifeln, sobald dir etwas nicht passt? Das würde uns so viel Ärger ersparen!”  
Sie nahmen kaum Notiz von Nagi. Schuldig schien seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer entgegen zu streben, Brads breiter Rücken war jetzt unmittelbar vor dem jüngsten Teammitglied. Wenigstens würden ihn so keine fliegenden Gegenstände treffen. Nagi blinzelte schwer und wartete auf den passenden Moment um zu fragen, ob er schlafen gehen konnte. 

“Du bist echt peinlich, manchmal! Hör auf deine beschissene Autorität sofort bedroht zu sehen, wenn wir mal nicht einer Meinung sind!”  
“Pass auf was du sagst! Ich arbeite hier hart um uns allen den Arsch zu retten-...!”

Nagi war kein Orakel.  
Und der Schlafmangel tat sein übriges dazu.  
Dösig und ahnungslos hinter Brad zu stehen wenn der sich aufregte, war keine gute Idee. 

Der Amerikaner drehte sich halb zur Seite, riss in wütender Gestikulation seinen Arm zurück-... und Nagi wurde von der geballten Wucht des Ellenbogens gegen sein Jochbein zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf die Bretter geschickt, er riss auf dem Weg nach unten sämtliche von Farfarellos Waffenzeitschriften auf der Kommode mit, die sich fröhlich über ihm verteilten. 

Irgendwo durch Schmerz und brennende Tränen hörte er Schuldigs unterdrücktes Prusten und Kichern, und als er mühsam aufblinzelte sah er den völlig verdutzten Crawford, der ihn entsetzt und fassungslos anstarrte, bis er seine Sprache wieder fand. 

“Was stehst du auch blöd in der Gegend rum!”, brüllte er ihn an. 

... kein guter Tag. Oh nein.  
Momente später war er mit Schuldig in Schuldigs Wagen. 

“Wir können eh jetzt nicht schlafen, bis die anderen die dumme Dusche frei geben dauert es ja eine Ewigkeit. Und ich hab keinen Nerv mehr auf den Hormonspiegel von seiner Hoheit. Wir duschen einfach im Schwimmbad, und fertig.”, mit diesen Worten trat Schuldig aufs Gas und schoss mit dem Sportwagen im dritten Gang aus der Tiefgarage.  
Nagi musste telekinetisch vorsorglich einen entgegentuckernden Blumentransporter beiseite schieben, als sie in Schussfahrt auf die Hauptstraße kamen. 

Manchmal war es nicht schlecht, so einen praktischen Mitbewohner zu haben. Nagi hoffte nur, dass Crawford nie wieder Appartements mit nur einem Badezimmer mieten würde, es war einfach nur nervtötend nach einer Mission.  
Das Schwimmbad war gleich um die Ecke. Zwei Minuten im Wagen, und sie waren da. Theoretisch hätten sie auch laufen können, aber man hatte nach einer schlaflosen Nacht umgeben von Vollidioten einfach keine Lust mehr, bei fröhlichem Vögleingezwitscher morgens zu Fuß durch die Stadt zu trotten. 

Vor der Tür angekommen, folgte eine weitere Ernüchterung. Das Schwimmbad öffnete erst in einer Stunde. Schuldig war so genervt, dass er kurzerhand eine der Putzfrauen “überredete” sie herein zu lassen-... und ihr dabei fast das Gehirn pürierte. 

Egal, sie mussten ja nur kurz duschen.  
Ungerührt an der verstörten Putzfrau vorbeischlendernd gingen sie durch bis zu den Kabinen, und danach den Duschen zu.  
Nagi war insgeheim froh, dass sie zu früh dran waren. 

Er hatte eine tiefe Abneigung allein gegen die Vorstellung, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu entkleiden. Seine Badehose war schwarz und klein und nachdem er seine Sachen im Spind eingeschlossen hatte schlang er verschämt und mürrisch die Arme um den bleichen Oberkörper, um seine Gänsehaut zu verdecken. Wenn Schuldig irgendeinen Kommentar über dünn sein oder Nippel machen würde... würde er mit einiger Sicherheit ganz zufällig auf der Seife ausrutschen. Um das zu wissen brauchte er nicht einmal Brads Gehirn. 

Sie stiegen die Treppen zu den Duschen hinauf. Es roch im ganzen Schwimmbad nach Chlor und Putzmitteln. Alles war still, bis auf das Rauschen von Wasser aus den Pumpen, das leise Surren der Lampen und das entfernte Zischen der Reinigungsschläuche. 

Am Grund des größten Pools kroch eifrig ein runder Puztroboter dahin.  
Schuldig sagte zum Glück nichts, bis sie in der Herrendusche waren und das heiße Wasser prasselte. Vielleicht war er einfach auch nur müde. 

Nagi fand es nicht angenehm mit Schuldig zusammen zu duschen. 

Natürlich lebten sie zusammen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich dabei wohl fühlte, andere nackt zu sehen, oder selbst gesehen zu werden. Eine einzelne Duschkabine zu belegen, wenn sie nur zu zweit waren, wirkte allerdings auch etwas lächerlich, und er nahm sich von Schuldigs mitgebrachtem Shampoo, um die Haare einzuschäumen, beschloss, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

Mist, sein Jochbein tat immer noch weh.  
Und dort an der Seite konnte er eine saftige Beule spüren.  
Gar kein guter Tag. Er hoffte nur, dass sie hier schnell fertig waren, und Schuldig danach auch wirklich gleich wieder nach Hause fahren würde, damit sie endlich schlafen konnten. 

Der Deutsche rollte die Muskeln und legte den Kopf unter prasselndem Wasser nach hinten, um die langen Haare gründlich von Schweiß, Staub und Blutspritzern auszuwaschen.  
“Hey, Nagileinchen”, meinte er dann, mit tiefer, kehliger Stimme, und streckte lässig einen Arm herüber, “Warum denn so scheu, hast du immer noch keine Häarchen hier unten?” 

Nagi sprang zurück, aber in dem Moment hatte Schuldig schon zugeschnappt, die schwarze Badehose klatschte aus Schuldigs Fingern wieder an seinen Unterbauch, und der Deutsche brach in sein typisch provozierendes Lachen aus. 

“Autsch! Schuldig, du Perverser!”

Schuldig lachte das nervende, meckernde Lachen, das er immer entwickelte wenn er etwas zum Spielen gefunden hatte, er schnappte wiederholt mit der Hand wie eine große Katze mit der Pfote, determiniert das dünne Kleidungsstück zu fassen zu bekommen, während Nagi zwangsläufig mit Schaum in den Haaren auswich, bis ihn kein Wasser mehr erreichte. Dann drehte er von seinem Standpunkt aus in grimmiger Wut einfach telekinetisch das Wasser auf eisig kalt, so dass Schuldig auch gezwungen war, auszuweichen, was er aber unbekümmert weiterlachend tat.  
“Idiot!”, maulte Nagi beleidigt, “Ich bin Japaner, okay? Ich bin eben nicht so behaart wie du!”  
Schuldig prustete. “Wer weiß...? Vielleicht rasierst du sie ja auch schon...?”  
Nagi bemerkte, dass es schmerzhaft war, mit blauem Jochbein zu erröten, was seine Laune nicht besserte.  
Schmollend und empfindlich in seiner Privatsphäre verletzt, schob er Schuldig telekinetisch beiseite und tappte wieder unter seine eigene Dusche, um den Schaum auszuwaschen.  
“Natürlich hab ich Haare”, knurrte er beleidigt, “Ich bin kein Kind mehr, okay?”

Insgeheim wusste Nagi, dass Schuldig nicht wirklich versucht hatte, etwas herauszufinden, sondern es einfach nur darauf anlegte, ihn zu ärgern. In der Hinsicht war sein Mitbewohner vorhersehbar. Schuldig spürte, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, und wenn er die Chance witterte, noch mehr unangenehme Gefühle zu provozieren, nutzte er das gnadenlos aus. Es war nicht immer einfach, damit klarzukommen. 

Bemüht, von jetzt an einfach aufzupassen, duschte Nagi zuende.  
Er schnappte sich sofort als er fertig war sein Handtuch, und war entschlossen, so schnell wie möglich die rettende Umkleide wieder zu erreichen. 

“Hey Nagileinchen”, hörte er Schuldig hinter sich locken, “Was rennst du denn so, warte doch mal...! Wo wir schon mal hier sind, könnten wir doch-...”  
Nagi erreichte die Treppe mit etwas zu viel Schwung. Schuldig schnappte im selben Moment die Badehose am hinteren Rand. Vermutlich nicht einmal aus purer Böswilligkeit, einfach aus verspielt aufgedrehter bleib-noch-ein-bisschen-bei-mir- Stimmung, aber als Nagi den Stoff über nasse Hinterbacken abwärts rutschen spürte, machte sein Körper einen panischen Satz nach vorn. Er hatte noch die Sekunde, sich entsetzt über die Schulter hinweg umzusehen, dann fiel er haltlos nach unten. Er konnte sich telekinetisch abfangen, ja. Aber vor lauter Schreck und Schlafmangel, kam ihm der Gedanke erst, als er die Treppe polternd und mit untrainiert herumklatschenden Gliedmaßen abwärts gefallen war. 

Schuldig stand an der obersten Stufe, und begann nach der ersten Sprachlosigkeit so heulend und exzessiv über den Zwischenfall zu lachen, dass es klang, als würde er dabei ersticken. 

Nagi war weniger zum Lachen zumute. Er lag auf den Steinfliesen, seine Lippe war aufgeschlagen, er blutete aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf, und als er aufstehen wollte, biss ihm ein unmenschlicher Schmerz in den Fußknöchel.  
“Au!”  
“Naggles!”, heulte Schuldig mit Tränen in den Augen, “Heute ist echt nicht dein Tag, irgendwie...”  
“Scheiße man, Schuldig!”, maulte Nagi sehr beherrscht und den Tränen nahe zurück, “Ich glaub ich hab mir den Knöchel geknackst...”  
“Ooch, Schätzchen! Willst du getragen werden, ja?”, feixte der Deutsche.  
“Hör auf zu lachen, Mann, ich hab mir wirklich den Knöchel geknackst! Scheiße...”

Nagi kämpfte die Tränen zurück und wischte sich Blut aus dem Auge, das von seiner Stirn fröhlich abwärts tropfte. Schuldig kam endlich ebenfalls die Treppen hinunter, um seinerseits seine Hand auszustrecken und zu ein paar unbeholfenen Scherzen sanft Nagis Wange zu berühren, die der Jüngere empfindlich zusammenzuckend wegdrehen wollte. Aber Schuldig hielt ihn vorsichtig fest, und versuchte mit dem Daumen nur das Blut zur Seite zu wischen, was allerdings durch das viele Wasser, das noch aus Nagis Haaren sickerte und sich damit vermischte, kaum einen Sinn hatte.  
“Du läufst ja aus”, kicherte er, eine gute Portion gutmütiger, fast entschuldigend. Nagi war nicht mehr in Stimmung, das anzuerkennen.  
“Mir ist schwindelig”, murmelte er trotzig und mit tödlicher Stimmung,  
“Ich will nach Hause.”

“Lass uns rausgehen“, schlug Schuldig vor, und stützte die Hände in die Hüften, “sonst suppst du hier alles voll und infizierst unschuldige Leute mit dem Nerd- Syndrom.”

Nagi holte tief und frustriert Luft,  
“Ich kann nicht gehen, du Vollhirn! Hab ich nicht eben gesagt, dass ich mir den Knöchel geknackst hab?!”  
“Meinst du jetzt ernsthaft?”  
“Willst du wissen wie´s wehtut, du Arsch?”

Wenig später war Brad verständigt.  
Schuldig hatte den blutenden Jüngsten nach kurzer Ratlosigkeit überraschend behutsam und sicher auf den Arm genommen, und zur Umkleide getragen. Als sie angezogen nach draußen kamen, wartete Brad mit dem Wagen am Tor.  
Für den Knöchel fuhr er mit Nagi zur Notaufnahme, und beim Arzt versuchte der jüngste Schwarz die Blicke der Schwestern nicht zu sehr zu bemerken.  
Er musste einigermaßen erbärmlich aussehen. 

Aufgesprungene Lippe, Beulen am Kopf, blaues Jochbein, Platzwunde, geprellte Schulter, blaue Flecken an Knie und Hüfte, geknackster Knöchel.  
Ganz toller Tag.

“Wie ist das denn passiert, Junge?”, fragte der Arzt besonders einfühlsam, und warf einen langen Blick auf Brad.  
“Treppe runtergefallen”, murrte Nagi genervt, und hoffte innerlich, dass er von Sozialarbeitern verschont blieb.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause sagte Crawford kein Wort. Er schien wütend und irritiert. Vielleicht weil die unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe der Leute im Krankenhaus ihn erst recht noch in Rage gebracht hatten? Seine Muskeln waren angespannt, als Nagi ihn vorsichtig von der Seite her beäugte.

An einer Tankstelle zog er kurzerhand den Wagen zur Seite um anzuhalten, und Nagi erstarrte vor Panik. War er dermaßen sauer? Wollte er ihn jetzt wirklich schlagen? Hier, wo die Leute es sehen konnten? Als Crawford kommentarlos seinen Gurt löste, wich ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht, seine Schenkel begannen zu prickeln. Aber der Ältere stieg nur aus, warf die Tür zu und ging in den Laden. 

Vorsichtig wagte Nagi ein wenig auszuatmen und reckte den Kopf, um zu sehen was er im Kiosk wollte. Kurze Zeit später kam der Amerikaner zurück. Er öffnete mit eisigem Blick die Tür, brachte eine Wolke seines typisch kühlen Männerparfüms mit als er wieder einstieg, und warf Nagi ein längliches Päckchen auf den Schoß, bevor er sich mit grimmigem Blick wieder anschnallte und den Blinker anwarf. 

Nagi blinzelte fassungslos auf das kleine, bunte Paket aus Plastik.  
Es war ein großes Eis am Stil, nicht mal eins der billigsten.

Völlig ratlos hob er es auf und starrte hinüber zu Brad.  
“Was denn?”, knurrte der, ohne zurück zu blicken, “Das heute Morgen war keine Absicht, okay? Nur dass du´s weißt...”  
Nagi begann, mit verblüffter Dankbarkeit die glänzende Plastikverpackung von dem guten Inhalt zu schälen, und staunend die makellose Schicht weißer Schokolade zu bewundern. 

“Schuldig lässt ausrichten, dass es ihm leid tut”, knurrte Crawford zwischen den Zähnen hervor, “Sollte es auch, dem Idioten... hat nur Hemmungen es dir selbst zu sagen. Pff. Typisch.”  
Nagi spürte, wie sich der Knoten in seiner Brust langsam löste. Stattdessen sickerte überraschter Trost und Genugtuung irgendwo hinter seine Rippen, und er knackte behutsam die Schokoschicht mit den Zähnen, um an das cremige Innere zu kommen. Mmh... er leckte die dünnen Lippen. Das war wirklich gut... 

“Schmeckts?”, wollte Crawford nach momentelanger Pause bemüht unbeteiligt wissen, als sie an einer roten Ampel standen. Nagi nickte, und hob bereitwillig den Arm zu ihm hinüber. 

“Mal probieren?”  
Brad drehte irritiert den Kopf zu ihm hin, schüttelte ihn leicht, erwiderte dann den Blick und grinste- entwaffneter, wohlwollender-, “Vielleicht wenn wir ein bisschen privater sind...”, brummte er, und justierte seine Brille, die gleißend das Licht reflektierte, “Sonst buchten die uns noch ernsthaft ein...”

Nagi schmunzelte mit, nuckelte an seinem Eis und rollte die Augen über sein unmögliches Leben. Dann senkte er mit Knopfdruck das Fenster auf seiner Seite, hielt den zerbeulten Kopf in den Fahrtwind und ließ sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und leicht gerümpfter Nase die Haare zausen.  
Sonne brach durch die Wolken, brachte feuchten Asphalt nach dem Regen der Nacht zum Glitzern. 

Die Art von Unglück die einen überfiel wie ein Fluch, hatte ihren Tribut gefordert und ihn in den Boden gestampft wie eine Horde Eishockeyspieler. Aber zum Glück war es jetzt bald vorbei. Und dann würde er einfach nochmal ganz von vorne anfangen.

Denn Morgen war verdammt nochmal erst, wenn er ausgeschlafen hatte.

 

\--ENDE--


End file.
